The Lord And Lordess Of Terror
by Illuminet
Summary: Just a small attempt at a LaharlFlonne christmas story. For the record, Lordess is not actually a word, but pay no mind to it.(COMPLETE)


The Lord and Lordess Of Terror (for lack of a better title...)  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the characters appearing within this story (it would be nice if I did). The characters are creations of the brilliant minds of Nippon Ichi Software and Atlus Inc.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
------  
  
The Overlord's castle, Balcony  
  
"Are you finally finished teaching all those little brats, Flonne?"  
  
The Demon asked. He was the Lord of Terror, Laharl, the most powerful of all Demons. After first becoming the Supreme Overlord of the Netherworld, he strove forward to conquer the previous Lord of Terror and succeed. Laharl was a tall humanoid Demon, with jet black hair and blood red eyes. His skin was darkly tanned, and he wore mostly black and red: His cape was black with the inside the same crimson color as his eyes, his shorts were also black and the cuffs of them were crimson as well, and his shoes were black with red trim. The only thing not fitting the rest of his clothing were the thick golden bracelets that adorned his wrists. These changes were all due to his succession to the Lord of Terror. Before then, he had been a pale skinned Demon with navy blue hair and dressed mostly in red. Right now he was questioning his mate, or wife, as she would like to call it.  
  
"Yes, Laharl, all done."  
  
The woman said in a cheerful voice. Her appearance was much different from his own. Her skin, though not pale, was significantly lighter than his own, and she wore a small robe of cream white with a magenta trim. Her long, blonde hair was adorned with a large red ribbon that matched her red eyes, which were more a red amber color than pure crimson like Laharl's. Flonne also had small red wings and a tipped tail to complete her look, which didn't look very threatening at all. When she was a child, she was actually from the anti race of his own, an Angel. But as punishment for leading Laharl and his band of Demons to Celestia, the Angel world, she was reborn as a Fallen Angel by the current Seraph of the time. Currently Celestia, the Netherworld, and Earth were on friendly terms and Flonne was a teacher for the children of all three races.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
Laharl said with a gruff voice. Even if he acted cold hearted, he did not fool Flonne for a minute. She had made it her personal mission when they were children to help show Laharl the good side of love, something she preached about almost non stop when they were children. Luckily for him, when he finally understood love's meaning, she toned down about her preaching on him. She gave a full burst of her preaching to the children she taught, though.  
  
"Aw, did you miss me, Laharl?"  
  
Flonne said in a low sweet voice. Laharl kept staring out at the landscape with his arms crossed.  
  
"I was just asking a simple question. I see you everyday, why should I miss you?"  
  
He answered. Laharl was one to grasp onto love's understanding, but as to physically show it was something he never was accustomed to. Flonne had once told him about how couples would show their feeling for one another physically with simple gestures like a hug or a kiss. Laharl, more out of embarrassment, didn't do any of these things when he greeted his wife. Unknown to him, today Flonne decided on doing something different from their occasional greetings such as this one.   
  
"Laharl?"  
  
She asked. Laharl stared at the landscape of the Netherworld deep in thought, but his long pointy ears picked up her voice, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hm?...!"  
  
He felt her arms encircle him from behind, her breasts on his back, and her hair tickling the back of his neck as she leaned into his strong form. Needless to say, Laharl now had a deep blush on his cheeks. Never had his wife held him like this when they greeted in the past, so why now?  
  
"Uh...Flonne?"  
  
His voice was slightly broken. He may not have shown it physically, but inside, he was feeling panic because he had never been in a situation like this one.   
  
"Hey Laharl, Merry Christmas."  
  
She said. Laharl's eyebrows quirked up as he turned his head to give her a sideways glance.  
  
"Merry what? What are you talking about? You mean that holiday that Humans have where they give presents to family and decorate the hell out of some tree?"  
  
Laharl asked. There was no such day like Christmas in the Netherworld.  
  
"The Angels have a Christmas, too, Laharl. And yes, it is that holiday when presents are exchanged by families and they decorate the you know what out of a tree. "  
  
Flonne answered. She never used the word hell. It was basically the name given to the Netherworld by both Angels and Humans. Laharl used it naturally because it was actually a word to emphasize a point in his world. Some Demons, however, did occasionally use the word to represent the Netherworld, too, but it was exceedingly rare.  
  
"Anyway, as custom demands, this is point where you kiss me."  
  
Flonne continued. She could feel Laharl's form stiffen.  
  
"Huh? What custom?"  
  
Laharl asked, not hiding his confusion.  
  
"Look up Laharl."  
  
Flonne said. Laharl did, and saw what appeared to be some sort of leaf tied on the ceiling of the balcony.  
  
"What the hell is a leaf doing tied up there?"  
  
He questioned.  
  
"It's called a Mistletoe. It's said that a couple caught underneath one have to give each other a kiss."  
  
Flonne explained.  
  
"That sounds stupid, just like this Merry what ever you call it."  
  
Laharl said. Flonne suddenly twirled the Demon around so that he faced her.  
  
"You can't escape, my beloved Laharl, now submit and pucker up!"  
  
Laharl felt fear quell in his being, but remained physically composed.  
  
"In your dreams, Flonne."  
  
He would have escaped her hold over him, and he could physically do it, but the hold her eyes had on his own prevented him from doing so. He was definitely trapped, but he refrained from letting her have the satisfaction of knowing that she did.   
  
"No, my beloved Laharl, in my reality."  
  
Laharl wanted to say more, but found himself trapped verbally, now. Not that he could probably out talk her to, but her eyes seemed to silence him now.   
  
"W...What do you want with me?"  
  
Laharl asked, with a slight stutter. He could take on hordes of Angels, Demons, and Humans, but it was this sense of determination in the eyes of his wife which held him rooted with a small prickle of fear. Fear of having to submit to her and drop his image as the Lord of Terror, the one who inspired fear and awe in all races. She would usually back down when he pushed her away, but seeing her now, she was tired of it, and had found the perfect excuse to get a kiss out of him now.  
  
"Just one kiss, Laharl, and you may go about your business again."  
  
She said. Because he was facing her now, she could see his blush. However, having said that to him, Laharl quickly composed himself.  
  
"Fine, just one, huh?"  
  
Flonne already anticipated what Laharl would try to do after he said that.  
  
"Oh yeah, it has to be mouth to mouth, not on the cheek."  
  
She said. Laharl sighed.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Laharl said, calming himself before moving his head closer to her's. As she said in her conditions, Laharl kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, he felt his mouth being protruded open by her tongue as it invaded his own.  
  
'What is she doing?'  
  
Not really understanding, the Demon also used his tongue to play with her own. Laharl found himself liking this and it scared him a bit. Once the two were out of breath, they released each other. Flonne smiled at him.  
  
"See? Was that so bad, Laharl?"  
  
She asked him. Laharl just shrugged.   
  
"That was all I had to do? Yeah I guess it wasn't that bad..."  
  
He answered truthfully. Her smile widened, and then she turned to go back inside.  
  
"Well, Laharl, good night."  
  
She said before retreating back into the warmth of the castle. Laharl crossed his arms, and remained staring at the night sky. He smiled after a while as he closed his eyes.  
  
'There is a reason why she's my mate. Only the true Lordess of Terror can ever have such an effect on the Lord of Terror!'  
  
"Merry...Christmas, my beloved Flonne."  
  
***END***  
  
Note: I always wanted to type up a Disgaea : Hour of Darkness story. I'm more of an action writer, but I was so into the Christmas spirit that this was the result. It may not be very good, but I hope the readers enjoy it anyway. 


End file.
